Annika Beck
Annika Beck (born 16 February 1994 in Gießen) is a German tennis player. Beck has won two singles and one doubles title on the WTA tour, as well as seven singles titles on the ITF circuit in her career. On 1 February 2016, she reached her best singles ranking of world number 39. On 23 May 2016, she peaked at world number 100 in the doubles rankings. Contents 1 Personal life 2 Career 2.1 2012 2.2 2013 2.3 2014 2.4 2015 3 WTA finals 3.1 Singles (2–2) 3.2 Doubles (1–1) 4 ITF finals 4.1 Singles (7–3) 5 Grand Slam performance timeline 5.1 Singles 5.2 Doubles 6 Junior Grand Slam finals 6.1 Girls' Singles 7 References 8 External links Personal life Beck's father, Johannes, and mother, Petra, teach chemistry at the University of Bonn.12 Beck attended the Erzbischöfliche Liebfrauenschule Bonn, a school for girls, where she completed her Abitur in 2011.234 Career 2012 Beck started 2012 ranked world number 234. She played one ITF tournament in January, one in February, and three in March. She was runner-up in Sunderland and Bath and won in Moscow. In April and May, Beck played higher-level tournaments, but had to play qualifying rounds. She qualified for the main draw in Copenhagen and Prague, achieving the second round of the main draw at the latter. She lost in qualifying at the events in Stuttgart and Estoril, and at the French Open. She did, however, take part in the Junior French Open, defeating Anna Karolína Schmiedlová in the final in three sets. Beck played in the qualifying rounds of Wimbledon, earning a place in the main draw, but lost in the first round. In July, she played the qualifying rounds at the WTA tournament in Båstad, earning a spot in the main draw. Again, she lost in the first round. She also played two ITF tournaments, winning the $50,000 ITF event in Versmold, and losing in the second round at the $100,000 ITF event in Olomouc. In August, she won a $25,000 ITF tournament in Koksijde, then played in qualifying for the US Open, losing in the first round. In September, she played at the 2012 Bell Challenge in Quebec City, with her rank now high enough to earn direct entry into the main draw. In Canada, she won in the first round, but lost in the second. She then went on to win the 2012 Aegon GB Pro-Series Shrewsbury on the ITF tour. In October, she played two WTA events, but had to play qualifying rounds. She lost in the second round of qualifying at the 2012 Generali Ladies Linz, but won through to the main draw at the 2012 BGL Luxembourg Open, winning her first-round match but losing to Lucie Hradecká in the second. Back on the ITF circuit, she won the two $75,000 events in Ismaning and Barnstaple. She ended 2012 with a ranking of world number 78. 2013 In 2013, Beck reached the quarterfinals of the 2013 Shenzhen Open, defeating the number four seed Hsieh Su-wei in the second round. She then went on to win her first Grand Slam match at the 2013 Australian Open, shocking the number 28 seed Yaroslava Shvedova in round one before going out to Ayumi Morita of Japan. Beck then played WTA main tour events, with her ranking now giving direct entry into the main draw. She lost first round in Pattaya City and Memphis, but advanced to the second round in Florianópolis. Beck then played at the Premier tournaments in Indian Wells and Miami, losing in the first round of each. In April, Beck achieved her best WTA International result in Katowice, achieving her first career International-level semifinal, losing to world number 13 Roberta Vinci. Beck then played the WTA Premier tournament in Stuttgart, losing in the first round to world number 8 Petra Kvitová. At the 2013 French Open, Beck reached the second round before losing to Victoria Azarenka in straight sets. She also reached round two at Wimbledon, losing to Klára Zakopalová in straight sets. However, at the US Open, she lost to Elena Vesnina in the first round.5 2014 Beck improved her previous year's result at the Shenzhen Open, this time reaching the semifinals, where she lost to Li Na in straight sets.6 At the 2014 Australian Open she defeated Croatian Petra Martić in the first round,78 but lost to 14th seed Ana Ivanovic in the second.910 At the French Open, she lost in the first round to Bulgaria's Tsvetana Pironkova in the first round in three sets.11 In October, Beck won her first WTA title by emphatically defeating Barbora Záhlavová-Strýcová in the Luxembourg Open final.12 2015 At the 2015 French Open, Beck defeated former world number two Agnieszka Radwańska in the first round in three sets, becoming just the third player to defeat the Pole in the first round of a Grand Slam tournament.1314 In round two, she defeated another Pole in the form of qualifier Paula Kania to reach the third round of a Grand Slam tournament for the first time.15 WTA finals Singles (2–2) Legend Grand Slam tournaments (0–0) WTA Tour Championships (0–0) Premier Mandatory & Premier 5 (0–0) Premier (0–0) International (2–2) Finals by surface Hard (1–1) Clay (0–1) Grass (0–0) Carpet (1–0) Result Date Category Tournament Surface Opponent Score Runner-up 14 October 2013 International Luxembourg Open, Luxembourg City, Luxembourg Hard (i) Denmark Caroline Wozniacki 2–6, 2–6 Winner 13 October 2014 International Luxembourg Open, Luxembourg City, Luxembourg Hard (i) Czech Republic Barbora Záhlavová-Strýcová 6–2, 6–1 Runner-up 27 July 2015 International Brasil Tennis Cup, Florianópolis, Brazil Clay Brazil Teliana Pereira 4–6, 6–4, 1–6 Winner 14 September 2015 International Coupe Banque Nationale, Quebec City, Canada Carpet (i) Latvia Jeļena Ostapenko 6–2, 6–2 Doubles (1–1) Legend Grand Slam tournaments (0–0) WTA Tour Championships (0–0) Premier Mandatory & Premier 5 (0–0) Premier (0–0) International (1–1) Finals by surface Hard (0–1) Clay (1–0) Grass (0–0) Carpet (0–0) Result Date Category Tournament Surface Partner Opponents Score Runner-up 6 October 2014 International Generali Ladies Linz, Linz, Austria Hard (i) France Caroline Garcia Romania Raluca Olaru United States Anna Tatishvili 2–6, 1–6 Winner 27 July 2015 International Brasil Tennis Cup, Florianópolis, Brazil Clay Germany Laura Siegemund Argentina María Irigoyen Poland Paula Kania 6–3, 7–6(7–1) ITF finals Singles (7–3) Legend $100,000 tournaments $75,000 tournaments $50,000 tournaments $25,000 tournaments $15,000 tournaments $10,000 tournaments Finals by surface Hard (4–3) Clay (2–0) Grass (0–0) Carpet (1–0) Result Date Category Tournament Surface Opponent Score Runner-up 16 November 2009 $10,000 Équeurdreville, France Hard (i) France Constance Sibille 4–6, 2–6 Winner 25 January 2010 $10,000 Kaarst, Germany Hard (i) France Audrey Bergot 6–2, 7–5 Runner-up 30 January 2012 $25,000 Sunderland, United Kingdom Hard (i) Germany Sarah Gronert 6–3, 2–6, 3–6 Winner 20 February 2012 $25,000 Moscow, Russia Hard (i) Belgium Kirsten Flipkens 6–1, 7–5 Runner-up 19 March 2012 $25,000 Bath, United Kingdom Hard (i) Netherlands Kiki Bertens 4–6, 6–3, 3–6 Winner 2 July 2012 $50,000 Versmold, Germany Clay Latvia Anastasija Sevastova 6–3, 6–1 Winner 6 August 2012 $25,000 Koksijde, Belgium Clay Netherlands Bibiane Schoofs 6–1, 6–1 Winner 17 September 2012 $75,000 Shrewsbury, United Kingdom Hard (i) Switzerland Stefanie Vögele 6–2, 6–4 Winner 22 October 2012 $75,000+H Ismaning, Germany Carpet (i) Czech Republic Eva Birnerová 6–3, 7–6(10–8) Winner 29 October 2012 $75,000 Barnstaple, United Kingdom Hard (i) Greece Eleni Daniilidou 6–7(1–7), 6–2, 6–2 Grand Slam performance timeline Singles Tournament 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 W–L Australian Open A 2R 2R 1R 4R 5–4 French Open Q1 2R 1R 3R 3R 5–4 Wimbledon 1R 2R 1R 1R 2R 2–4 US Open Q1 1R 1R 1R N/A 0–3 Win–Loss 0–1 3–4 1–4 2–4 6–2 12–15 Doubles Tournament 2013 2014 2015 2016 W–L Australian Open 1R 2R 1R 1R 1–4 French Open 1R 2R 2R 1R 2–4 Wimbledon 1R 1R Q2 1R 0–2 US Open 1R 1R 1R N/A 0–3 Win–Loss 0–4 2–4 1–3 0–2 3–13 Junior Grand Slam finals Girls' Singles Outcome Year Championship Surface Opponent Score Winner 2012 French Open Clay Slovakia Anna Karolína Schmiedlová 3–6, 7–5, 6–3 1.Jump up ^ Krenz, David (2012). "Ein Tag im Leben von Annika Beck" (pdf). Nr. 1 / 2012 (in German). Girls Open. Retrieved 16 May 2012. 2.^ Jump up to: a b "Getting To Know... Annika Beck". Women's Tennis Association. 7 December 2012. Retrieved 12 September 2013. 3.Jump up ^ "Liebfrauenschule, Bonn – Die Abiturientinnen 2011". General-Anzeiger Bonn (in German). 19 July 2011. Retrieved 16 May 2012. 4.Jump up ^ "Erfolgreiche Tennisspielerin – erfolgreiche Schülerin". Erzbischöfliche Liebfrauenschule Bonn (in German). 22 February 2010. Retrieved 16 May 2012. 5.Jump up ^ "Vesnina qualifiée". L'Équipe (in French). 27 August 2013. Retrieved 12 September 2013. 6.Jump up ^ "Beck chancenlos gegen Li Na". Der Tagesspiegel (in German). 3 January 2014. Retrieved 27 January 2014. 7.Jump up ^ "Beck deklassiert Martic und steht in Runde zwei". Focus (in German). 13 January 2014. Retrieved 27 January 2014. 8.Jump up ^ "Beck verteilt die Höchststrafe". hr-online (in German). 13 January 2014. Retrieved 27 January 2014. 9.Jump up ^ "Youngster Beck zahlt Lehrgeld". Focus (in German). 15 January 2014. Retrieved 27 January 2014. 10.Jump up ^ "Beck zahlt Lehrgeld". hr-online (in German). 15 January 2014. Retrieved 27 January 2014. 11.Jump up ^ "French Open: Beck als erster deutscher Profi ausgeschieden". Focus (in German). 25 May 2014. Retrieved 11 June 2014. 12.Jump up ^ "Annika Beck triumphiert in Luxemburg". Sportschau (in German). 18 October 2014. Retrieved 6 November 2014. 13.Jump up ^ "Sloane Downs Venus, Aga Out Too". Women's Tennis Association. 25 May 2015. Retrieved 26 May 2015. 14.Jump up ^ Henkel, Doris (25 May 2015). "Annika Beck trumpft groß auf". Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung (in German). Retrieved 28 May 2015. 15.Jump up ^ "Nicht nur Kerber hat einen Lauf". Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung (in German). 27 May 2015. Retrieved 28 May 2015. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Annika Beck. Annika Beck at the Women's Tennis Association Annika Beck at the International Tennis Federation Annika Beck at the Fed Cup Category:1994 births Category:Living people Category:People from Giessen Category:German female tennis players Category:French Open junior champions Category:Grand Slam (tennis) champions in girls' singles